The clinical studies proposed in this program project application require a significant coordinated effort of[unreadable] technology translation with careful attention to data collection and analysis. The safe and effective[unreadable] implementation of new paradigms for treatment planning, in-room verification, and feedback tightly linked[unreadable] to treatment plan adjustment will require the combined efforts of a dedicated team of physicists,[unreadable] dosimetrists, and technologists. The careful collection of imaging data in a protocol setting will require onsite[unreadable] staff.[unreadable] The Core will provide the effort to support daily in-room imaging and monitoring of treatment. Through the[unreadable] combined skills of an integrated group of experts in the various components of the dynamic refinement[unreadable] process, we will be able to translate these concepts to the clinic and provide feedback for optimization and[unreadable] localization strategies. This core will be responsible for all aspects of the transition to the adaptive planning[unreadable] and treatment evaluation (including plan modification during treatment) process. Staff of the Core will assist[unreadable] in implementation of new localization, planning, and evaluation tools and methodologies in the clinic.[unreadable] Volumetric imaging data and related measures of position and motion will be collected by the Core staff for use[unreadable] by the projects and other cores.